In many instances, containers are provided which contain materials or substances which are either mixed together or used in conjunction with each other. Examples range from the very simple, e.g., salt and pepper shakers, and rouge and powder compacts to the more complex, e.g., the separate housing of different chemical reactants which are ordinarily separated because they are dangerous when mixed but which are mixed together by the user under suitable conditions to produce a desired result.
Patents of interest in this general field and/or of interest insofar as the present invention is concerned include U.S. Pat. No. 917,804 (Sedgwick); U.S. Pat. No. 941,303 (Borden); U.S. Pat. No. 1,758,303 (Wild); U.S. Pat. No. 1,841,933 (Bowers); U.S. Pat. No. 2,256,892 (Esposito, Jr.); U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,416 (Fohrman); U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,974 (Mogel et al); U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,357 (Czelen); U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,902 (Chernak et al); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,486 (Bush et al) and Australian Pat. No. 20,703/34 (Reilly). Other patents of possible interest include U.S. Pat. No. 281,556 (Richardson); U.S. Pat.No. 819,336 (Carnes); U.S. Pat. No. 821,579 (Austen); U.S. Pat. No. 853,497 (Carnes); U.S. Pat. No. 1,269,207 (Nolan).